This application claims priority of an earlier filed German utility model, file number 200 10 829.8, filed Jun. 17, 2000 which is incorporated herein by reference.
This present invention relates generally to the field of systems for inspecting microscopic samples with a scanning microscope. Especially, the invention refers to a system which is specially designed with respect to a working place safety. In one embodiment the scanning microscope can be a confocal microscope as well.
Scanning microscopy uses a light beam to scan a sample. Very often a laser is used as a light source. Moreover, for fluorescence applications the sample to be examined is illuminated by several lasers to excite simultaneously several dyes.
From the Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy by James B. Pawley, 1990, p. 95, an apparatus for simultaneously illuminating a sample with a helium neon laser and an argon laser is known.
At present, diode lasers and solid state lasers are used.
Often light from the lasers is guided by light guide fibres to the scanning microscope. Direct coupling, especially with the use of pumped lasers, is used as well. A diode laser is usually mounted directly to the scanning microscope. All lasers, especially the gas lasers, eg. the argon laser or argon-crypton mixed gas laser, need a complicated supply and control electronic which is at present stored in separate electronic housings. Moreover, means for limiting the intensity and means for blocking the light beam are provided between the scanning microscope and laser. These means are controllable as well, which means that an electric wiring is necessary from the control unit to the controllable unit.
The principles of a scanning microscope are shown in the common technical book by James B. Pawley, Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy, 1990, 1989, Plenum Press New York. On the pages 4-7 the basic principle of a confocal microscope is described (see FIG. 2 in Pawley). A sample is scanned with a fine focused laser beam. The light emanating from the sample reaches a detector via a beam splitter. The detector has a entrance pinhole, so that only the focused beam reaches the detector.
As can be seen from systems of the prior art the lasers and the supply and control electronics together with the scanning microscope are arranged on a table or on separate shelves. Often the electronic parts are placed on the floor and therefore limit the space of movement for a user. Another disadvantage is that essential operating elements like switches or dimmers are placed on different housings. This makes the operation of the whole system complicated and not efficient form an ergonomic point of view.
Even if each single laser together with its electronic fulfills the requirement for electromagnetic tolerance usually the whole system with the scanning microscope and the light sources exceeds the required threshold value.
It is the object of the invention to provide an ergonomic system which simultaneously solves the problem of the electromagnetic tolerance of the whole system and moreover the laser system and their control and supply electronic should be easily to service.
The above object is solved by system which comprises a scanning microscope, at least one monitor, a Personal Computer, inputting means and at least one laser and control electronics. A table defines a table top on which the scanning microscope, the monitor and the inputting means are arranged and a electromagnetic shielded housing is provided in which the laser and the control electronic is stored, wherein the housing is completely stored under the table top.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the laser is completely within a electromagnetic shielded housing wherein the housing is completely stored under the table top. The scanning microscope and the monitors for visualizing the sample image are arranged on the table top. The freedom of movement of a user is therefore not influenced by any housing under the table top.
Additionally, a control desk is provided which enables a turn-off or turn-on of the lasers and the adjustment of their intensity. With the control desk other elements like beam-blockers can be operated as well. A special embodiment of the control desk has a built-in lamp which exclusively illuminates the area of the table top. The lamp is arranged so that the sample under inspection is not influenced or interfered by any light. The control panel encompasses operation indicators as well which inform the user about the operational status of each laser.
In order not to waste any space the housing extends along the whole length of the table top.
It is advantageous to combine the inventive system with the arrangement as known from the German Patent Application DE-A-196 50 391.
The light from the lasers is guided with light guide fibres out of the housing to the scanning microscope. Additionally, control cords to the PC and scanning microscope are provided.
For service purposes the housing can be pulled out from under the table. After taking off the cover which in the closed state is electrically connected to the housing one can easily work on the different elements which are placed in a clear manner inside the housing. The electrical connection is formed for example by a web band or a conducting com.